


Nice Bum!

by Euterpedream



Series: Halloween Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpedream/pseuds/Euterpedream
Summary: Kylo carves a very inappropriate pumpkin





	Nice Bum!

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure what inspired this but you have to admit this is something Kylo would do.

"Ren, what they hell is that?"

Kylo popped his head from around the corner. "It's my entry for the pumpkin carving contest. You like?" he asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding? There will be children at the festival Ren! This is just-just" '

Kylo laughed and pulled Hux to his side. "Don't be such a prude Hux"

"What makes you think you'll win the pumpkin carving contest by carving a butt ?" Hux asked, cheeks red.

"Oh you know i don't care about the contest. But you have to admit, it does draw the eyes don't you think?" Kylo teased.

"ugh you can be such a slime ball sometimes. I hope you didn't base it on some unsuspecting stranger"

"Oh of course not. I have SOME decency, Hux. At least give me that"

"'kay fine. But at least put it in the back. it clashes with the others," Hux shrugged Kylo's arm off his should and began walking away. The autumn festival was about to start soon and there were still other things he had to check up on.

 

"Hey Hux!"

"What is it, Kylo?" Hux turned around.

"You want to know something?"

Hux waited for him to finish.

"You were my model" Kylo leered at him.


End file.
